


Stiles the Weird Demon Part 2

by Triangulum



Series: Stiles the Weird Demon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Peter, Dark Stiles, Demon Stiles, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Torture, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Peter and Stiles start with Timothy and Amelia Argent, the power behind the east coast hunters. Peter tries to take it slow, he wants to savor this, but he smells the werewolf blood on their knives and can’t stop himself. He tears into Timothy, shredding his body to bloody ribbons while Stiles cleanly breaks Amelia’s neck.“I thought the goal was to not make it look like a werewolf attack,” Stiles says with a smirk, watching Peter wipe off his bloody hands. Not that it helps; he’s covered in red to the elbows, with splatters decorating his front. “That’s what I have you for, my dear,” Peter says.ORStiles and Peter go after the Argent family, tearing it down brick by brick.





	

Peter and Stiles start with Timothy and Amelia Argent, the power behind the east coast hunters. Peter tries to take it slow, he wants to savor this, but he smells the werewolf blood on their knives and can’t stop himself. He tears into Timothy, shredding his body to bloody ribbons while Stiles cleanly breaks Amelia’s neck.

“I thought the goal was to not make it look like a werewolf attack,” Stiles says with a smirk, watching Peter wipe off his bloody hands. Not that it helps; he’s covered in red to the elbows, with splatters decorating his front. 

“That’s what I have you for, my dear,” Peter says.

Stiles rolls his eyes but snaps his fingers. Timothy’s skin knits itself together, all but the neck which remains ravaged. 

“To look like a vampire attack,” Stiles says in answer to Peter’s questioning look. “They won’t look for a rogue werewolf if they suspect vampires. 

“Smart and beautiful,” Peter says, then chuckles when Stiles blushes. “Over a thousand years old and still blushing.”

“Shut up,” Stiles grumbles. “It’s not like demons are lining up to give you compliments in Hell.”

“Well then,” Peter says, sidling up to Stiles and resting his hands on the other man’s hips. Amelia and Timothy’s bodies lay motionless behind him. “I’ll just have to remind you how incredibly sexy you are.”

“Shower first,” Stiles says, pulling away. “We’re not fucking smelling like Argent blood.”

Peter smirks but obliges, waiting until they’re back to their sketchy motel room and showered before pouncing on Stiles.

They track down Jonathan Argent next, a cousin of Kate’s. Peter takes his time on him, dragging it out until the body is rarely recognizable. Stiles kills the 16-year-old daughter, who protests, “But they’re just animals!” until her dying breath.

Gerard is mobilizing his forces by the time they make it to the next Argent. Each death is staged to look like the work of a different supernatural creature, leaving the Argents chasing shadows. When they leave the body of Robert Argent crucified near a bloody baby blanket, Gerard calls his entire hunting community to arms. (Stiles and Peter don’t actually kill baby Marissa, though they’re happy to let the Argents think they did. Instead, they bring her to a fire station six states away and leave her on the doorstep. Apparently there’s a sliver of a conscience between them.)

Peter and Stiles drag it out for five months. Eventually, it’s just Gerard and Kate left. The vast majority of their non-blood-related foot soldiers have fled, figuring out the Argent family is marked for death and flocking to the other large hunting families. It’s just Gerard and Kate locked in a safe house with a half dozen hunters around them.

“A house in the woods. How cliché,” Peter says with a sigh. He and Stiles are at the tree line, shadowed by the plants and the night’s darkness.

“No one is watching, that’s why they like it,” Stiles says. “And why it’ll work well for us.”

A flick of Stiles' wrist is all it takes to drop the six hunters guarding the small cabin. They all fall without a sound. Peter and Stiles casually stroll to the front door, pausing on the threshold. Stiles holds a hand out an inch in front of the door, feeling the air around it.

“Wolfsbane,” Stiles says, which Peter already knows. “It’s warded to the nines. Literally no creature could get through here.”

“Can you?” Peter asks, worry creeping in.

Stiles rolls his eyes and closes his fist. Peter feels the wolfsbane barrier break. The wards covering the cabin light up then shatter. There’s scrambling behind the door and the cock of a gun, then just harsh breathing. Stiles counts down on his fingers, then the door blows in, shattering the frame and sending wood flying everywhere. The Argents fire at them, but Stiles casually waves away the bullets.

“Hale!” Gerard Argent spits. “What the fucks are you doing? Are you someone’s pet dog now?”

Peter’s lip rises in a snarl, but he doesn’t take the bait.

“What are you?” Kate hisses, clutching at her empty gun.

Stiles hums and lets his eyes change, sclera bleeding to black, his pupils rings of white. Kate gasps and Gerard hisses something that sounds to Peter like ‘abomination’. Stiles grins, teeth a tad too long, and snaps his fingers. Gerard and Kate crash to the ground, screaming in pain. Stiles has shattered the bones in their legs. He strolls up to them, kicking at Gerard’s closest leg, earning him a howl of pain. He squats down between them, sighing heavily. 

“If it were up to me, I’d have just torched this whole place and listened while you burned alive. That’d be poetic justice, don’t you think?” Stiles says. “But Peter here, well, he wants to up close and personal kill. I can’t say I blame him.”

“Why?” Kate hisses through clenched teeth.

Peter growls, teeth and claws dropping.

“Well, for starters, you raped his nephew and tried to burn his family alive,” Stiles says conversationally. 

Peter growls louder.

“I had nothing to do with that, it was her!” Gerard says, pointing at Kate.

“Father!” Kate shrieks, shock and pain warring on her face. “Liar!”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re both still dying,” Stiles says. “I promised Elizabeth Argent I’d end her line. See, your many-greats-grandmother was a very naughty lady and landed herself right in Hell.” He grabs Gerard’s right leg and Kate’s left, and twists them harshly until they’re both bending the wrong way, the cabin full of screams.

“Am I stepped on your moment?” Stiles asks, walking back to Peter.

“Not at all, sweetheart. I do love to watch you work,” Peter says, drawing Stiles into his arms. He kisses him softly, ghosting a hand down Stiles’ throat. 

“Have fun, puppy,” Stiles says. He slaps Peter’s ass on the way by.

When he’s fantasized about this moment, he’s always had a speech ready for them, something designed to cause fear and humiliation. But now, he finds he only has a few words.

“I want you to know you deserve this,” Peter says to both of them, then plunges his claws into Gerard’s throat, watching him struggle to breathe through the gurgling blood. He’s about to turn to Kate when Stiles shouts his name. The next second, there’s blinding pain and Kate’s wolfsbane-laced knife sticking out of Peter’s thigh. Peter roars and yanks the knife out, ready to attack Kate, but Stiles has already used his demon abilities to paralyze her. Stiles scrapes some of the wolfsbane from the knife.

“This is gonna suck,” Stiles says, then plunges his fingers into the wound. The pain is blinding. Stiles’ fingers are like fire, burning the poison from his body. It seems to drag on for hours, but finally the pain abates and the wound starts to heal. Stiles’ fingers and running through his hair, a soothing motion that Peter appreciates. When Peter can finally sit up on his own, he looks over to see Stiles’ eyes black and furious. He takes the knife and plunges it into Kate’s stomach. 

“She’s all yours,” Stiles says coldly. 

Peter stands, looking down at Kate’s fearful face. He places a foot on her chest and presses slowly, her ribs cracking and breaking under the pressure. She screams in pain, but thanks to Stiles, she can only thrash her head from side to side in agony. When her chest is full of nothing but shattered bone, Peter plunges a clawed hand into her chest, piercing her heart and ripping it out of her body. She lives just long enough to see Peter drop her heart near her head.

They torch the cabin, burning it to the ground with all the bodies inside. Then they go back to their hotel and fuck for half the night. Peter leaves marks all around Stiles’ neck, knowing he’s lucky that Stiles even lets him. Peter’s phone rings three times; once when his lips are around Stiles’ cock, once when he’s inside of Stiles, and once when Stiles is inside of him. They both cheerfully ignore it until the next morning when Peter finds he has several voicemails from Talia. He ignores them and calls her directly.

 _”Tell me it wasn’t you,”_ Talia says in lieu of hello.

“Hello to you, too, dear sister. I am well, how are you?”

_”Can it, Peter. Tell me if you did this?”_

“Did I do what?” Peter asks. Stiles shifts on the bed next to him, leaning over to listen.

 _”The entire Argent family is dead or missing,”_ Talia hisses. _”I told the Tribunal there’s no way you could have had a hand in it.”_

“Of course, that would have gone against their ruling of the Argents’ ‘innocence’,” Peter drawls.

 _”Peter Hale, did you do this? You’ve been gone a long time,”_ Talia says. 

“He and I have been busy,” Stiles finally chimes in. “We’ve been on a bit of a sexcapades road trip, if you will.”

There’s a pause, then, _”Is that the whore?!”_

“Rude,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “Alpha werewolves, no respect these days.”

There’s silence down the line and Peter can picture Talia stilling in her grand office.

 _”Peter. Did you tell him about us?”_ she asks, voice low and dangerous. _”I thought you were smarter than this, damn it!”_

“Relax, he already knew,” Peter says.

_”What? How? We’re careful! I need to talk to him – “_

“Sorry, we’re busy. This whore has wandering hands,” Stiles says, taking the phone and hanging up.

“Your tendency to antagonize alpha werewolves is dangerous, darling,” Peter says mildly.

“I could take her,” Stiles says dismissively, lying down on Peter’s chest.

Peter hums in response, hands running up Stiles’ spine. 

“So, our plan was successful, revenge has been achieved. What now?” Peter asks.

Stiles is quiet for a moment, fingers tapping out a lazy rhythm on Peter’s chest. When he speaks, his tone is casual, but his question fully-loaded.

“Do you still want to be an alpha?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
